


Otgw Tumblr Prompts

by BlockSwingPerry



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Gen, My writing from my tumblrs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/BlockSwingPerry
Summary: A few little stories I've written for tumblr for the OTGW fandom.
Relationships: Wirt and Greg's mother/Wirt's father
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was asked by https://pingo1387.tumblr.com/  
> My tumblr is https://blockswingperry.tumblr.com/

In his house, there was a small kitchen.

There was a large dining room.

There was barely enough room to move around in the kitchen, which was why Wirt wasn’t allowed in it when Mother was making dinner. So, instead of helping, Wirt studied the small space. He wondered how the roaches got around without being seen, why the counters were banged up, and why the walls were so crumbly.

He once asked why the walls were like that. “Oh, the house is made of bubble gum and cardboard,” Mother said. “ They weren’t meant to house people for long periods of time. That’s why you have to be careful. The walls are thin and that could mean several things. Your neighbours hear you, you punch a hole, and bugs get in.”

Wirt took this quite literally, as you can imagine, and was in great distress. The house couldn’t be made of cardboard. It was the wrong brown. ‘Maybe they painted it and underneath is the true brown.’ He went to the Hole in the Wall to check his theory.  
Now the Hole in the Wall was scary. Wirt stared at it every night and swore he could see hundreds of little bugs crawling around in it. He gathered his courage to take a closer look. It was crumbly white around the edges with mesh sticking out of it. ‘Like a cracker.’

Wirt decided Mother was wrong and that the house was made of bubblegum and crackers.

Wirt was now hungry and went back downstairs to go eat some non-house crackers.

Unlike the kitchen, the dining room was large. You could roll around the table and not hit a thing. Wirt knew this because that’s what Dad did when he noticed Wirt was sad, and they would both roll around the table until the silence would break into laughter.   
“I wish you both could play together,” Dad once said. Wirt was confused. Both of who? Dad had answered that he had another family, with a little boy close in Wirt’s age. Wirt was pretty sure having two families was against the law or something. He asked Dad about it and all his father did was laugh.

And he leaned closer to Wirt and said, “It can be our little secret. This dining room is big enough for that. Not like the kitchen. It’s too small.”

So, in his house, there was a small kitchen not even big enough to hold two people.

And the dining room was large enough to hold a secret.

Wirt trusted the kitchen,

But not the dining room. It served lies.


	2. Collect

Greg was collecting. This wasn’t unusual for the small boy as he had many collections back home. Rocks, flowers, old toys that he found left in the dirt would end up in his collection. They were special. Like old friends, forgotten and then found.

This collecting was different. He had to collect two hundred sticks before time ran out. It was hard work finding them all. They were all over the field, but luckily Greg could find a whole bunch if he took his time digging dirt. Greg’s hand hurt from scratching the hard ground. He wished he had a shovel with him. There used to be one, but it broke yesterday. The shards were still in the back of the barn, left to rot.

“Enoch, what comes after one hundred fifty? I’ve been learning how to count to two hundred in class, but we only got up to one hundred and fifty.” Greg stood up, dusting off his pants. He had already collected one hundred fifty sticks, all sacked into a neat pattern. The pattern was incomplete and still needed sticks.

“One hundred and sixty. It’s just like counting up to one hundred except with a one in the front,” Enoch told Greg. Greg wished his teacher explained it like that instead of just repeating the numbers over and over in class. He went back to work: scratching at the ground, dusting off sticks, and neatly placing them in the pattern.

After a few hours, when the sun was just setting, Greg was done. “Can you really do the last piece of the puzzle?” Greg looked at Enoch who was already looming over the puzzle. “Why, yes, I can child. But I must do my work in peace and quiet. Go and sleep.” Greg obediently obeyed.

Enoch was finally alone. “Good heavens the ‘puzzle’ is a mess. I don’t know if I can fully revive it. The beast did quite a number on that boy. Tearing him apart and devouring him. Scattered the bones everywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked by https://bcnnibeau.tumblr.com/


	3. Pigtails

“What’s with the pigtails?” asked Greg.

Greg was on the kitchen counter eating his parent’s special sugar cereal. Any other time, Greg would be hurrying around trying to cover up his sugar tracks. He would usually jolt at the sight of his brother and wonder why he didn’t hear the telltale signs of footsteps leading to the door that Greg relied on as a warning that he was about to get caught. Wirt would spot him just as he would be stuffing the plastic bag back into the cardboard, an attempt to put it back just as he first found it. Wirt would then ask what he was doing and Greg would confess to his crimes.

Wirt would promise that he wouldn’t tell his parents that Greg was sneaking the special sugar cereal, but they always found out anyway. But not this time. Wirt’s appearance shocked him so much he forgot what he was eating.

Wirt’s appearance was certainly deserving of questioning. The pigtails weren’t even the weirdest thing. Wirt looked like 18th-century British noblewoman. If he was sent back in time, he wouldn’t look out of place. Except for the pigtails.

“I have quite the day to tell you about, dear brother.”

oOo

Wirt was exploring the woods behind the cemetery. He always did this on Saturday afternoons. Wirt hoped that by exploring the woods, he could find some clues back to the unknown. While his stay there was scary, he wished to see how Beatrice was doing.

So Saturday, after Saturday, Wirt would grab his Halloween costume and head out the door. Just before he put on the signature red cap, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Yes, a ponytail. He had started to grow it out after Halloween and it now reached just a little past his chin.

He would love to say that it was a symbol of him defeating the beast (which he still hadn’t admitted to his parents what really went on after he almost drowned in the pond) or some other ridiculous plausible explanation, but in truth he just got lazy.

Anyway, Wirt was exploring the woods. Some of the trees were flowering, casting pink and purple light onto the bare ground. As Wirt passed by he took note of the apple trees and made a mental note to visit in the Fall, when the apples would be ripe. There was also a cherry tree. Looking around to make sure no one was about to see what he was about to do, he broke off a branch.

Wirt knew that what he did was bad, and the temptation of holding a flowering branch above his head lost all the lustre once he thought about the damage he caused to the tree. Petals were strewn everywhere and were in his hair, and the place he ripped the branch was not a clean break.

Well, what’s done is done. He continued on his way, and his guilt led him to wander in a blank state, not really paying attention to where his feet were taking him. After almost tripping on a rock, Wirt suddenly thought to look around.

Huh. Weird. Wirt noticed that there were pine trees. A lot of pine trees. This was weird because the forest that held the Unknown pond was filled mostly with white and red oaks and maybe only the occasional pine tree. Now the scenery was flipped. There were many pine trees, tall and imposing.

Did he… find a way into the Unknown? Wirt almost immediately dismissed the thought. The Unknown had edelwood trees and a sense of doom spread across the forest. This forest had a spooky fun vibe to it. It almost seemed straight out of a fairy tale.

In fact, Wirt was sure he heard singing. As he walked a bit further, the music got louder. It almost seemed medieval in nature. As his ears strained to pick up the faint tune, he realized that the entire singing cast was male.

Perhaps they can tell me where I am. Wirt ran ahead, taking jumps over logs and pushing branches back to clear the way. Wirt burst into a clearing revealing…

Gnomes. Wirt knew that his Halloween costume was often compared to one of a garden gnome, but even knowing that fact he was taken aback and dropped his cherry tree branch when one of them yelled, “Gnoblety!!”

The clearing of gnomes went into chaos as trash was hastily picked up, and some gnomes were even sweeping dirt underneath the moss. One gnome, who was clearly in charge, approached him.

“My lady, we had no idea you were coming. We would have given you a proper greeting.” What?!

“I think you have mistaken me for someone else I was just trying to fin-” Wirt was cut off.

“Find a relaxing gnome settlement to rest for a bit before you head off to the gathering? Rest assured we’ll make sure you’re stress-free when you head up north. My name’s Jeff. I’ll get the boys to fix you up a meal. In the meantime look at the state of your attire!”

It clicked in Wirt’s head that Jeff had mistaken him for an important figure that was apparently heading to a meeting of some kind. He opened his mouth to tell Jeff that he understood his confusion, but he wasn’t the person he thought Wirt was.

A gnome stuffed something in his mouth before he could say anything. It was sweet. A baked good, probably a pie.

“Wow, that’s delicious.” The gnome beamed at him. He noticed another gnome in the distance playing a more wistful tune than the merry one he crashed before Jeff once again held his attention.

“…And of course, I recognized a gnoble right away. Your tall statue is hard to miss!! And the classic travelling cape. I haven’t seen one in a long time.” Jeff had been pacing around and telling Wirt how he had known Wirt was a ‘gnoble’. It would have been annoying if Wirt really was a gnoble, to hear how Jeff had identified him. But this gave Wirt a lot of information on the society he stumbled on. 

“Umm, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m not actually a gnoble.”

Jeff stared at Wirt.

“Of course! A human wife!! Finally, we’ll have ourselves a queen!”

Oh no. Oh, no no no. Wirt felt a stick thump his head gently, and his body was suddenly buckling.

oOo

Wirt’s head hurt. It was throbbing and the world seemed to sway. That might explain the dress he was wearing. But as Wirt let his eyes adjust to the light he realized that he was, in fact, wearing a dress.

“Don’t worry your majesty. If your other clothes are more comfortable you can resume wearing them after the wedding.”

It was Wirt’s worst nightmare. He was in a really nice dress (it looked expensive and a few centuries old in fashion) and was about to get married to a gnome(s).

“I object!! You can’t just marry me off! Besides, that’s- that…” Deciding on whether to bring up that they had misidentified his gender completely or the fact that he was underaged was brushed to the side when he realized what he was dealing with.

Gnomes. They were tiny, and they only came up to his knee. Thinking fast he easily broke the ropes that he only just noticed on his wrists and with a yell of anger, threw a gnome against a tree. 

Some gnomes were smart and allowed him to sprint past them, some stared in shock, and others still tried to stop him. Wirt felt some pleasure in knocking Jeff unconscious as he gathered his clothes. Serves him right for trying to marry him off.

Leaving the gnome settlement far behind Wirt ran as fast as he could. Through the pines, into a patch of thorns, and once he reached oak territory he slowed.

oOo

“And that’s what happened. I didn’t realize that they had put my hair into pigtails though,” Wirt commented to his brother. He was taking them out when he suddenly did a double-take and groaned.

“Greg!! Not again! You can’t just keep eating the special sugar cereal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked by https://pingo1387.tumblr.com/


End file.
